


Azureous Nostalgia

by Andromeda_Knight



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Knight/pseuds/Andromeda_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius Kingsley doesn't understand why he is so drawn to his bitter escort, the Knight of Seven. Curiosities and nostalgia become the lusts of a crisp night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azureous Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> *Short oneshot written from tumblr prompt for a Suzaku/Lelouch fanfic involving the color blue as a theme.  
> _
> 
> You can also read this at its original location at:
> 
> http://raindropsxheartbeat.tumblr.com/post/129760133735/azureous-nostalgiaa-suzakujulius-oneshot

A military strategist unrivaled, ace of Britannia, and master of trickery…Julius Kingsley was a force to be feared, and despite some not wanting to admit it, everyone knew it. This man ultimately did not possess fear—he wielded it as his sword, easily smiting those who opposed him with a wicked sort of poise. Julius knew his talents, and he was not one to be bashful about this factor. After all, so far, he was invincible.  
Almost.

There was one small factor that proved to be a formidable encumbrance. This factor was his escort, the Knight of Seven: Suzaku Kururugi.  
Suzaku stirred many feelings inside him. Pain, sadness, curiosity, hope,…longing.  
Julius was flustered and bothered by the idea of him being attracted to Suzaku so easily. They had no history together that he could remember—why was he being so fickle-hearted?

Upon having arrived in St. Petersburg by order of the Emperor, Suzaku and Julius were provided private chambers in which to rest.  
Suzaku led the way, following the directions given by the maid who received them.  
The villa in which they would be temporarily staying was very extravagant and elegant, the elaborate architecture of both the exterior and interior being ever so slightly evocative of the Rococo period. Julius might have even commented on the allure of the establishment had he not been fixated with Suzaku’s back. His cape, more specifically. Suzaku was commonly adorned in his velvety blue cape, decorated with the symbol of the Knights of the Round. It was nostalgic somehow. Julius felt as if the cape was beckoning for him to follow, yet Suzaku’s back felt very distant and cold.  
He was so absorbed in chasing this emotion that he simply collided with Suzaku’s back.  
Julius stumbled backwards a step, and Suzaku turned and looked at him with a look of blatant annoyance.  
“If you could pay attention to where you’re walking, that would be nice,” Suzaku said dryly.  
Julius frowned at his impudence.  
But it was quite impossible for Julius to even consider Suzaku’s rude request, for how could he look forward when he was too busy looking backwards?

* * *

 

  
In the inky darkness that comes with midnight, Julius stumbled about helplessly.  
“Suzaku,” desperation was embedded in his voice. “Please…water.”  
Ringing ears, throbbing pain, trembling—Julius found himself at Suzaku’s feet. Suzaku looked down on him, blasé over the situation.  
He turned to walk away and leave the room, but Julius grabbed on to his cloak and attempted to get to his feet. Julius didn’t have the strength to pull himself up, but he had just enough to pull Suzaku down to the floor with him.  
Suzaku sighed, exasperated.  
Julius still had his ultramarine cape in his grasp.  
Despite his apparent jadedness, he pulled his cape around Julius. A flicker of pity, with a twinge of reminiscence, crossed his face.

“How far we have fallen.”

* * *

  
Suzaku nor Julius were the type to engage in spur of the moment activities, but sometimes such things find a way of creeping into one’s life. That was the case on this cold night, where the darkness was illuminated by nothing but the dim glow of stars, with even the lambent moon concealing its face behind the clouds. They could not see one another, but were fully aware of each other’s presence. Bodies touching, hands intertwined, lips inches apart. Julius was naked—exposed—with Suzaku on top of him. He was being pressed into the tender caress of the cool bedsheets. And all he could do was shiver in anticipation. He wanted, he lusted; there was no one nor anything else he desired more.  
“Suzaku,” he whispered.  
Again, it was familiar somehow.  
Julius’s breath caught in a vulnerable gasp as he felt Suzaku’s thick member enter him. Suzaku pulled him closer, roughly, and Julius bit his lip, a whimper escaping as he received Suzaku’s full length.  
As Suzaku thrusted inside him, Julius was fully aware that he was engaging in an act that could destroy his career and status. He was fully aware that he was completely at the mercy of the Knight of Seven, and that he was in an undoubtedly submissive position. Yet it did not feel “wrong” or shameful, but as if it was meant to be. As if there was an unseen thread of fate with which they had been bound some distant, hazy time before.  
Julius kissed Suzaku, passionately, unrestrained.  
Suzaku did not resist, and to Julius’s surprise, Suzaku returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

The night was still, frigid, but yet pregnant with emotion. Joy and sadness collided, nostalgia intermarried with pain and regret, and love danced around it all.  
Julius was not cold in the slightest.  
He was filled with warmth, completely, as he fell asleep under Suzaku’s gaze.

 

 


End file.
